


The Red Devil Rises!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Good Versus Evil...Darth Maul's P.O.V.





	The Red Devil Rises!

Pure evil breed's contempt  
Allowing the weak minded young fool I was  
To never relent.

From eventually becoming mighty powerful!  
To rightfully regretful.

Sliced in two?  
Now what to do?

Miraculous added limb's  
A new life begins!

Fully resurrected  
Totally un-suspected!

Now so able  
To turn the table's!

I was down but I rose again!  
More powerful than all mortal's, mere men!

My bitter twisted heart breed's only hate  
I can never escape this fate!

Perhaps I should try?  
Though would I?

Maybe only if it was a choise between do...or (really) die!

The End.


End file.
